Back To Reality
by AmbieBubs
Summary: Bella hasn't been to Forks in 4 years because of a secret holding her back, whats her secret? and will everything come out when she falls for a green eyed boy who is there to catch her when she falls. Normal Pairings RxE AxJ BxE
1. Chapter 1 Leaving For A New Place

**Hey Guys!**

**So First Story and First Chapter **

**Song for this Chapter is Ready Set Don't Go – Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Leaving To A New Place

**BPOV**

I was made to leave, we was doing it for her, so she could have a better future, better than the one I can give her at the moment. I'm going to miss her dearly; it's going to kill me inside not waking up to her beautiful face or being able to calm her cries. I was going to miss so much.

But this had to be done.

For Her.

_-Could all passengers fasten their seatbelts we are now landing in Seattle, Washington DC and thank you for flying with USA airways.-_

Oh I almost forgot my name is Bella Marie Swan daughter of a well known lawyer, age: 17, I'm wearing casual clothes so I wouldn't be to uncomfortable on the plane but anyways this is my story...

It's been 4 years since I saw any of them. Charlie my loving and caring Father, Sue my new or sort of new step mum, Emmett my big teddy bear brother, Seth my step brother of who I have grown to love dearly through phone calls and web cam chats and lastly, Leah my step sister, always blunt and outright with people but has the best interest at heart. So let me tell you my story...

We were all once a happy family but my parents got divorced when me and Emmett were only young, I was five and Emmett was six. My mum left and took me to Phoenix, Arizona, leaving Emmett and Dad behind, it's not she didn't love Emmett because she loved him as much as she loves me but it was the divorce agreements. So my father got Emmett and my mother got me, I used to visit all the time till almost 4 years ago but that's a story for another time, my dad understands why I never visited in the last 4 years and Sue knows to but it's a secret to everyone else. The last time I was here was for my dad's and Sue's wedding, Sue is one of the best step mums anyone could have, when my dad first announced he was re-marrying I was scared, I thought she was going to be one of them evil, wicked step mothers that use your dad for their money and turn them against you but she was one of the most caring, sweet, shy and loving people I've ever met.

First I went to the baggage claim to find my suitcase and found them pretty easy when all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and I intently knew they was the arms of my father.

"Hey Daddy" I smiled up at him; he liked it when I called him daddy because it made him feel like I was still his little girl.

"Hey Bells need help with you bags?" he smiled,

"Umm yeah sure, thanks Dad" I replied as he let go of me and went to pick up my two suit cases while i carried my carry on item, which was a small bag holding my iPod, mobile phone and purse.

"No prob Bells so you looking forward to being home again? It's been so long since everyone has seen you" he whispered the last part, I know i had hurt my dad's feelings about not visiting but we both understood why that was an impossibility, until now.

"I know, I'm sorry dad" I said as I looked to the floor feeling really guilty.

Me and dad were now sitting in a comfortable silence after he put my suitcase in the trunk and started the family car for our hour drive back to the house.

No one knew I was coming apart from Sue and my dad; I wanted it to be a surprise for my siblings.

"So dad, what are Emmett and the others doing?" I asked,

"Oh umm, Emmett went to school for football train with his mates Edward and Jasper so I'll guess you'll be meeting them there always hanging around together and Alice and Rosalie will prob be with them as well the cheerleaders practice every Saturday when the boys do, Sue is home doing stuff around the house and Seth and Leah are at their mates house at La Push Beach" I'm surprised dad knew all that he must really be in with the gossip with us teens these days.

"Wait, who are Rosalie and Alice and why would they be hanging around with Emmett" I asked totally showing how confused I was,

"Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and Alice is Jasper's Girlfriend, Rosalie is also Jaspers sister and Alice is Edward's twin sister" I stared at him in shock with this information and he started laughing at (I guessed) the look on my face,

"Bells I may be getting old but im still in with the teens so close your mouth or you will start catching flies" my mouth snapped shut and I released we was pulling up to my new home, when Sue and Dad got married they moved out of the old house that my dad use to share with my mum and brought a new and bigger house, it wasn't like my dad couldn't pay for it he was a working at home lawyer.

I hadn't seen this house before; they brought it when they got back from their honeymoon after the wedding. There was only one word to describe this house and that was beautiful and i hadn't even seen the inside of it yet.

The house had a huge two door garage with loads of space to park at least three extra cars in front of the garage doors with three windows above the garage, I wonder whose room that is and what my room is going to look like, next to that set of windows there three more but smaller above the front double doors, next to the door was some more windows that looked like the front of maybe the living room with again another set of windows above what I thought was the living room area, the house was also made out off a nice creamy, soft coloured brick.

"So are you going to sit in my car all day or come and see Sue and your new room?" Dad asked,

"I GET MY OWN ROOM!" I shouted with excitement as he nodded smiling at me,

"Well what we waiting for I'll meet you inside" I said running out of the car and stopped at the front door and quickly shouted,

"DAD! Can you bring my things in? Thanks" I shouted again as he laughed causing my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. I turned to open the door and run in when I ran into someone and we both landed with a thump.

"Oh god Bella you have to be more careful you could get hurt" Sue said smiling at me,

"I'm so sorry Sue I was just so excited because Dad said I get my own room and that you was home and I haven't seen you in almost 3 years and..." I started to cry as Sue helped me stand up during my chatting as it hit me and I released it had actually been 3 years I stayed because I wouldn't to keep my secret, scared of what people would think of me, of us.

"Don't worry about it Bells I understand, why are you crying for sweetie your home, everything's okay now" Sue whispered as she whipped away my tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"But Sue it's not alright I feel like she is missing now she isn't with me" I cried as she pulled me in for a hug and stroked my hair,

"I feel like I'm failing her, letting her down and I miss her so much it hurts" I whispered into her neck,

"It's ok Bella you can talk on the phone and she'll tell you everything she is doing and you can see her on that web cam thing you kids use and soon you'll be able to go see her, it'll get better sweetie I know it's not the same but it will help some" Sue finished saying as Dad walked in.

"You ok Bells?" he asked sounding worried,

"Yeah, thanks Sue that helped" I smiled whipping my eyes,

"So who wants to show me my room" I smiled widely as they started laughing and walked up the stair with Sue holding on to my hand as we stopped in front of a white door with Bella curved in the door.

Dad opened the door and walked in with me and Sue following as I gasped as I looked around, the walls were a lovely royal, navy blue with three white canvases hanging above the head board of my king sized white bed with matching blue covers, the same blue as the walls. Next to the bed on both sides was small circle bedside tables with holes cut into them and white lamps on each table with white flowers resting on one of the bedside tables in a vase next to a lamp, I could see out the window that my room was the one above the garage, with a black disk table and desk chair in front of the window and to the right of my bed was a door leading into my own bathroom and at the other end of my new bedroom was a big TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed, to the right side of the wall with the TV hanging up was a built in bookshelf and to the left was my very own walk in closet. Next to my bookshelf was a Navy blue sofa turned so I could see the TV and lay on it while reading a book with a small coffee table in the middle of the TV and sofa and lastly, in my closet there was room for all my clothes and loads more with a makeup table and mirror pushed up against the back wall of the closet and a small circle sofa stall in the middle of the closet.

"If you don't like it I can change it to something you would like" Sue asked looking down at the floor worried,

"NO!" I shouted making her jump,

"I 100% love it and don't what anything to be changed one single bit, thank you Sue it means a lot" I smiled,

"Oh well I'm glad you like it sweetie" she smiled down at me pulling me closer with her arm around my shoulders,

"Good now I would like to see that brother of mine" I smiled,

"Has my car got here yet dad" I asked,

"Yes its down stairs in the garage, drive safe you know the way to the school right? Well if not just follow the highway and you'll soon see an exit for Forks High School" he smiled throwing me my car keys as I gracefully caught them for once and run for the garage.

There it was my baby; I smiled as I got in my car feeling the stirring wheel smiling even bigger. I pushed the button opening the garage gates and speeding off down the highway to find my brother, it had been so long since I last saw him, what if he don't release it's me, I look different from 3 years ago, wait. What if his friends don't like me?

All these thoughts soon disappeared as I pulled up in the parking lot of Forks High School...

**So Guys what do you think?**

**What would you like you read in the next chapter?**

**And lastly what ideas you got?**

**...I'll try fitting them into the story...**

**REVIEW!**

**From Amber (AmbieBubs) and Holly (Holly Polly)...update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy Bear

**So I was going to update once a week but I don't wanna forget my ideas for this chapter and I have a spear two hours so I'm giving my time to you guys!**

**Song for this Chapter - ****Home Is Where the Heart by Lady Antebellum**

**Enjoy!**

**AdelleJessop – it will be interesting but you'll just have to wait for the new chapters cause i am not telling you what I'm planning (hahaha) **

**XxSashaxX – I'm happy you love my story and it's not sad that you re-read it lol it just means you are a big fan ****thanks for your ideas I will prob involve them in the next few chapters, next chapter I'll put your story at the bottom to so my readers can come read your story too. Lastly, I'll remind you when i update so you don't have to keep refreshing ...Enjoy the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Teddy Bear

**BPOV**

_Previously,_

_-All these thoughts soon disappeared as I pulled up in the parking lot of Forks High School...-_

I got out of my car which by the way is a Black Land Rover LRX, it's my second baby.

After getting out of my car I walked around the school trying to find the football field when I heard someone shouting, I guessed it was the cheerleaders cheering. As I followed the noise I soon stood at the bottom of a football field when I saw my teddy bear brother, he had changed so much, he has grown a lot that was for sure and if I wasn't his sister I might have been scared to even say hi.

But I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly, deep down he was just like a giant life size teddy bear – I thought as I walked on to the field.

No one was paying attention to me as I creeped up behind Emmett while the person at the front of the players who looked like the captain was telling the players about a match coming up when I jumped up on Emmett back and covered his eyes and said,

"Guess who?" I whispered in to Emmett's ear,

Next thing I know I'm being pulled backwards and thrown onto the floor,

"Who do you think you are jumping on my boyfriends back and right in front of me" she screamed at me when I looked up I could see all the players watching and Emmett standing there, mouth open, big eyes, looking at me like a fish as who I thought was Rosalie shouted at me.

"Bellesy" Emmett whispered as he pulled me up and Rosalie continued to glare holes into the back of my head,

"The one and only" I smiled as he pulled me into a big warming hug,

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend with attitude" I laughed at everyone's confused face, Rosalie's face was priceless,

"Hey my name is Bella Marie Swan and I'm Emmett's baby sister and you must be Rosalie" I ask holding out my hand to shake hers, I thought she had gone into shock but she soon snapped out of it and pulled me in for a hug saying she was sorry she thought it was some random girl as I laughed.

"It's ok Rosalie calm down I would have done the same if I had a boyfriend" I smiled as she let me go,

"Emmett McCartney Swan!" She screamed,

"Why didn't you tell me you had another sister" she glared at Emmett, as I watched Emmett almost pee his pants on the spot as I started laughing my head of like a crazy women,

"Umm Rosie I can explain" he almost begged,

"I know you will, but not now, practice is over" It was funny to see that Rosalie had Emmett raped around her little finger as he nodded and looked down.

"Hey mynameisAliceandwe'regoingtobethebestoffriends" a little pixie just about shouted into my ear,

(Alice said: hey my name is Alice and we're going to be the best of friends)

"I'm sorry what did you say" I asked and everyone started laughing, as I looked around I saw most of the boys and cheerleaders had left and it was just me, Rosalie, Emmett, Pixie and two other boys who I'm guessing are Japer and Edward by what my dad has told me.

"It's ok Bells, you'll get use to Alice so how long you here for I haven't seen you in almost 4 years and you've grown so much look at you" Emmett said as we walked back to the parking lot with the gang following.

"Wow, dad really didn't tell you anything did he?" I asked as Emmett shock his head and everyone listened closely,

"I've moved back home" I answered when he stopped walking,

"Emmett? Hello anybody in there?" I said waving my hands in his face when a back smile broke out on his face and I was being swung around like a rag doll,

"That's great bells"

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?" I asked once he had finally put me down and let me breathe,

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Rosalie my girlfriend, the pixie is Alice, this blondey boy is Jasper, and lastly the brown headed one is Edward or as I call him Eddie but he hates it" Emmett smiled while I nodded,

"You can call me Rose everyone else does" Rosalie smiled at me as I nodded,

"Like your brother said I'm Alice or Pixie" Alice bounced, I knew we would be great friends,

"It's nice to meet you I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend" Jasper said shaking my hand,

"Please don't call me Ed or Eddie just Edward, nice to meet you Bella" Edward said kissing my hand when I felt a spark as I pulled my hand back; I wonder if he felt that?

* * *

**Ok, so not as long as my first chapter but the 3****rd**** chapter will be longer**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let Me Know!**

**From AmbieBubs (Amber)**


	3. Chapter 3 Unpacking

**HEY GUYS! **

**I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO AN AMAZING WRITER XxSashaxX HER STORIES ARE FAB AND ALWAYS LEAVE YOU WANTING TO READ MORE SO GO READ HER STORIES UP ON HER PAGE THERE GREAT! She has a story called I'm 506 and I have never read another story like this one so if you're looking for something different that's your story and she just made a new one called ****Everyone's An Enemy, or So We Thought**** which is so a fabulous story and I think my readers will love it so check that one at while you're on her page.**

**How Are All You Readers Doing?**

**XxSashaxX – Im happy you enjoyed my last chapter and its ok you don't need to thank me for reviewing, you're a good writer and deceive feedback on your writing, it's the feedback that makes a write stronger (remember that), you must get loads of reviews cause your stories are BRILLENT! Im happy you approve of the way Edward talks when he first comes into the story and meets Bella. REMEMBER CHECK OUT HER PAGE! – So Sasha how do you feel about writing a chapter for my story some time **

**A is for Angel – Hey! I LOVE that you LOVE my story ****tell me what you think of this next chapter...**

**Song for this Chapter - ****Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Unpacking**

**BPOV **

_Previously,_

_-"Please don't call me Ed or Eddie just Edward, nice to meet you Bella" Edward said kissing my hand when I felt a spark as I pulled my hand back; I wonder if he felt that?-_

Edward let go of my hand and it fell back next to my body as my cheeks heated up turning a light pink/red as I looked to the floor.

We all continued to walk to the parking lot in silence after everyone just saw what happened, Emmett looked like he was in deep thought, Jasper looked around, Rose had a slight smile on her face that she tried to hide looking the other way, Alice was smiling hugely showing all of her white, pearl teeth and when I looked over to Edward I would catch him looking at me and we would both look away blushing.

I was blushing cause he was looking at me, ME! Of all people and he looks at me, he must be blind and he must have been blushing because he kept getting caught staring or that's what I would like to think.

Before I could get too caught up in my thoughts we were at the school parking lot as I walked over to my car.

"Nice car Bells I didn't think you was the type to be into nice cars" Emmett teased,

"While I sort of, kind of am addicted to cars and their speed" I smiled looking at his shocked face,

"Emmett I think I just fell in love with your sister" Rosalie said and then went on to explain once she saw my confused face,

"I am mad about cars, what's under the hood, speed, style, everything. It's nice to finally have another girl who will know what I'm talking about when I start talking car language, it isn't the same talking to a boy" she smiled sheepishly,

"Really?" I asked excited, she nodded.

"Ok, enough car talk meet you all back at my place" Emmett called as they all started walking to their cars but as I claimed into the drivers sit of my car I quickly pressed a button making my window stroll down,

"Hey Emmett" I shouted as they all turned around even though I called my brother,

"Why don't we make this a little fun" I smiled, he looked confused.

"Race you to the finish line" I smiled sweetly as my window went back up and I speeded out of the parking lot with Edward in a sliver Volvo, Emmett in his Jeep, Rosalie in a red BMW M3 and Jasper and Alice in a Yellow Poaches on my tail as we raced back home.

Home...It didn't feel like I was completely at home because the most special thing in my life wasn't here with me but it was easy to call this home, is that wrong?

I reached home first and sat on the front of my car waiting for the others.

"How, where and when did you learn to drive like that" Emmett asked picking me up and swinging me around again, like any proud big teddy bear brother would.

"Let's just say there's nothing to do at night back at mums and the clear roads were just too tempting for me and my baby" I said running my hand along the roof of my car,

"Bells, you are just full of surprises" Emmett grinned walking to the front door as I followed behind everyone,

"Well what can I say Em, it's been a long time" I whispered looking down again, I seem to be doing that a lot since I have been here,

"Yeah, to long" maybe it was just me but I could swear I heard Emmett say that.

I hurt them so much by not visiting but it would have been too hard with everything that's happe-

"So Bella did you get unpacked yet, I would love to see your room and maybe your wardrobe" Alice asked skipping over to me Rose following shortly behind, I wonder why she said the last part slowly, im sure I'll find out.

"Actually no I haven't would you like to help?" please say no, please say no, please say no I thought in my head as the boys went into what looked like a game room, I haven't really toured the house yet.

"I thought you would never ask" she smiled hopping up the stairs, this is what I get for being polite, I should have known she would say yes, I just got to be careful with what stuff her and Rose unpack.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with the guys, I mean I could unpack that later it doesn't have to be done right now" I tried persuading her out of unpacking my things,

"If I didn't know any better in the short amount of time I've known you B, I would think you're up to something" she eyed my face looking for something as I gulped,

"Of course not, Alice" I lied but I think she brought my bluff as she started walking up the stairs again but Rosalie didn't look pleased enough with my answer and give me a look which I thought said; we'll find out sooner or later, then she followed Alice up the stairs to my room with me following quickly behind.

This should be interesting...

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER!**

**So what did you think?**

**I need to know what my readers think so I can make the story better**

**Do you want her secret to be known in the next chapter or should I be mean and keep it to myself...hmmmm whatever should I do**

**From AmbieBubs (Amber)**


	4. Chapter 4 She's My ?

**Hey Guys!**

**How y'all doing?**

**narutosonlyfriend**** – your right anything could happen **** and you almost guessed the secret but not quite spot on...hehe...it's get to keep readers on edge, it keeps them interested...haha**

**Cathy – thank you for the lovely comment im happy to know you what to continue reading my story :O **** what do you think will happen next?**

**A is for Angel – How I miss our chats **** do you have facebook? It was fine giving ya a shout out and it's nice to hear you and other readers are so excited to hear what happens next...**

**SO A HUGE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING!**

**Song for this Chapter – Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

**Chapter 4 – She's My...?**

**BPOV**

_Previously,_

"_Of course not, Alice" I lied but I think she brought my bluff as she started walking up the stairs again but Rosalie didn't look pleased enough with my answer and give me a look which I thought said; we'll find out sooner or later, then she followed Alice up the stairs to my room with me following quickly behind._

_This should be interesting..._

"Bella could I unpack your clothes please, please, pleaseeeeeeeee" Alice begged, how could I say no to that little face?

"Fine, but really girls you don't have to help me, I can do this later tonight" please give in,

"Bells its fine, we want to help" Rosalie confirmed what I already thought she would say,

"Are you sure I don't mind if you two would rather spend time with the boys, you know down stairs" I egged on,

"Bella if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to get rid of us" Alice said firmly with her small hands on her hips,

"Is this what you're like with your friends back at your other home when you lived with your mum?" Rosalie asked raising an eye-brow,

"Actually I didn't have any friends back home" I answered Rosalie looking at the floor as tears formed but didn't fall.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes when I felt two pairs of arms slip around my waist,

"Well that's about to change because you've already made two of the best girlfriends in the world right here" Rose whispered in my ear,

"Well then let's get unpacking" I smiled,

"What do you want me to do Bells" Rose asked,

"You could help Alice with the clothes if you like, I have a lot" I laughed as she nodded and walked into my closet following Alice.

I'll start with the books...

_1 hour and 30minutes later..._

"Hey Bells who's this pretty little girl, I found the photo wrapped up in one of your tops" Alice said as her and Rosalie walked out of the closet together and I froze putting things into my chest-of-draws,

"What p-ph-photo" I stuttered,

"This one silly" Alice said handing me the fame holding a photo of the most prettiest little girl in the world, I smiled as I looked down at it,

"Earth to Bella who is it?" Rosalie asked waving a hand in front of my face,

"Oh um this photo?" I asked as they nodded,

"It's..." come on Bella think,

"It's..."

"It's my sister" I finally blurted out looking everywhere but to their eyes,

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn...

"Hello" I asked,

"Bella is that you?"

"Yes mum it's me what's wrong?" I asked; please let everything be ok,

"You have to come back home sweetie, there's been an accident" she cried,

"Mum slow down, what's happened?" I asked,

"It's Elizabeth, she's at the hospital"

"What. Did. You. Do" I demanded to know, I had left no longer than 8 hours ago and already something's happened,

"I turned away for a few seconds and when I looked back she was gone and the door was open and I couldn't find her then a car and outside and, and" My mum broke down sobbing and I knew she wouldn't be able to explain anymore.

"I'm on the next flight out" I said putting the phone down.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rosalie asked,

God Dam It! I forgot they were in my room.

"I have to go" I whispered,

"But you just got here" Alice whispered.

"Could you go tell Emmett I need to go home now and he is coming with me" I said tears falling as I felt the full impact of what happening,

"If you're taking Emmett, I'm coming" Rosalie said,

"And if Rosalie is going then we all go, because I'll go then Jasper will follow me and Edward will follow you"

"I don't have time for you all to get your things and you wouldn't want to know me when you find out so it's better it you stay here" I said walking out my room without a packed bag, I gave up trying to pack one, I couldn't think and I ignored what she said about Edward following me, why would he do that?

"We don't need anything, we can go as we are and Bella why on earth would you thing that?" Alice asked as I started down the stairs, I chose to not ignore the pair of them and just carry on walking.

"BELLA! ANSWER ME" Alice shouted as she grabbed my shoulders and held me in my place at the bottom of the stairs,

"FINE YOU WANNA KNOW" I screamed in her face,

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO IS FOUR YEARS OLD, I LEFT HER WITH MY MUM SO I COULD GIVE HER A CHANCE TO HAVE A BETTER LIFE WITH ME IN THE FUTURE AND SHE IS NOW IN HOSPITAL AND I DONT KNOW WHY CAUSE MY MUM WAS CRYING TO MUCH TO TELL ME, NOW LET ME GO!" I shouted, she released my arms and I fell into a pair of arms as I started to head for the floor.

I looked up at the person who had caught me through my watery eyes and saw Edward with Jasper and Emmett standing behind him.

"Thank you" I whispered as I started to cry into his chest, it felt so right to be in his arms.

"B, what's happened and why were you shouting at Alice like that" poor Emmett he looked so confused,

"I'll explain later but we need to be leaving now" I stated,

"Where are we going?" he asked,

"Mums" was all I said as Edward un-wrapped his arms from around me, I felt lost at the lost of contact.

"But why?" Em asked,

"I said I'll explain on the way" I said grabbing my keys and going to my car,

"Let me get my keys" he said and I nodded.

I was waiting for Emmett to get in his car next to mine when two doors opened to my car and i turned to see who it was,

"You didn't think you were going without us did you" Alice said,

"Did you not hear what I said in there" I asked shocked,

"Yeah, Bells you sort of shouted it in my face" Alice laughed nervously,

"So you're not disgusted by me" I asked,

"No! Way would you think that?" Edward asked next to me,

"Because whenever people hear I've got a daughter they don't seem to want to know me anymore" I whispered,

"I guess Rose don't want to know me anymore"

"Bella don't think that because she isn't in your car, she is just riding with Emmett, someone has to ride with the monkey" Jasper said softly but laughed at his own joke at the end,

"Great" I smiled when Emmett got in his car,

_Beep Beep_

"Seat Belts" I said as they all looked at me like I was weird,

"Sorry habit" I said starting the car.

I hope she isn't hurt - I thought as I felt Edward grab my hand and give it a soft squeeze with a hopeful smile.

What was he hopeful for? I didn't think about it too much I needed to get to my little girl first.

**So What You Think?**

**I Have the Next Chapter Ready but If You Don't Get Reviewing I Won't Update**

**x AmbieBubs x**

**(Amber)**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm not writing this story anymore ): I'm just too busy with school and don't have the time BUT I was wondering if anyone would like to continue it...but I have a few things to ask if someone decides to continue this story:**

**Please keep everything how it is as I will read how the new writer takes my story.**

**I'll let you know all the ideas I had for the next few chapters u may do as u please with them ideas.**

**I have photos on my profile to help u see what things where like in my story.**

**That's all I hope someone would like to continue it... just inbox me (: again sorry ):**


End file.
